unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Ronald Galaxy 2
Super Ronald Galaxy 2 is the sequel to the not yet released Super Ronald Galaxy. The game will be released the day after tomorrow, but since there wasn't a tomorrow yesterday, there won't be a tomorrow tomorrow. Modes # Casual Mode (Easy Mode) # Killer Mode (Hard Mode) Plot Ronald McDonald has just killed Colonel Sanders and The Burger King and collected all the Power Stars. Unfortunately, while Ronald was gone collecting stars, McDonald's was overtaken by the evil forces of Wendy. Now he must team up with Grimace, Birdie, and Hamburgler to defeat Wendy and restore Mcdonalds to its former glory. Description Rosetta has been captured again by Wendy, who plans on making her a part of her company brand. Help free her and join forces with his friends Summary Dialogue: Rossetta: 'I'd like to thank all of you for being here for the opening of my new McDonald restaurant '''Wendy: '''Finally, I've found the perfect princess for my next order, I must have Rosetta for some real reason... '''Rossetta:'Please help me! 'Ronald McDonald:'Looks like we have to save Rossetta again but we need our friends, let's go! ['Breaking News:'Rossetta has been kidnapped again and the heroes team were there for the opening of her restaunt and are going to rescue her] 'The King:'Come on! If only I hadn't been busy playing my video game, practicing my schemes, and preparing for the war, making new meals, and grooming my mustaches. I just hope they don't beat me up again Great.. Now my wisecracks are about be over used, I hope I'm not too late to destroy them with colonel sanders and that nintendo doesn't sue anything from me. Gotta praise video games, they have steel of tolerence Cutsences World 1 End Cutsence 'Ronald McDonald and Friends:'Yay We did it. Why is The King so mad? We didn't do Anything wrong with him 'The King:'No! Those stupid clowns have been beaten one of friends. If only Colonel sanders wasn't here then Ronald McDonald would lose for odds. 'Colonel Sanders:'Don't stand up when you eat your KFC chicken try out the KFC Box! No better place to exist. How about some popcorn chicken as a plus '''The King: How about instead of getting wisecracks we just get a sellout lawyer Colonel Sanders: I don't get it The King: Yeah me either but Rosetta is in trouble and I need you to help me Colonel Sanders: '''Why do you care about her all of a sudden? You hate her '''The King: I Don't care let's ride Galaxies The Parking Lot The Ketchup Island Galaxy Episode 1: Escape From Ketchup World Episode 2: Ketchup Island's Security Attack The Chicken Strip Galaxy Episode 1: Chicken Man's Big Dipper Episode 2: Ronald's Space Mission Snow Halation Galaxy Grand 7 Dad Galaxy Megalovania Galaxy Gangnam Style Galaxy Wendy's Hotel Galaxy Episode 1: Climb to the Top of Wendy's Hotel The Drive-Thru Burger Meat Galaxy Super Sub Galaxy Number One Galaxy Smooth Maroon Galaxy Wood2Mm Galaxy Christmas in July Galaxy Wendy's Baconator Reactor The Bathroom Freezy Drink Galaxy Value Pack Galaxy Space Jam Galaxy The Nutshack Galaxy Haunted House Galaxy Kazoo Night Galaxy Wendy's Time Machine Race The Playplace Playroom Galaxy The Sesame Seed Galaxy Pengas Village Galaxy Goopy Bottoms Galaxy Delfiiiiii Galaxy Wendy's Kid's Meal Reactor The To-Go Box Time Machine Return Galaxy Crispy Chicken Galaxy Tampon Florida Galaxy Germany Galaxy Wendy's WBTFF (Way-Better-Than-Fast-Food) Reactor The Kitchen Ronald's Burger Maker The Cheeseburger Galaxy Delfino Galaxy Wendy's Restaurant Reactor Enemies Shaun the Sheep The Lorax Rock Pikmin Garfield Johnny Test Bonzi Buddy Hannah (Scary Godmother) Rick (Rick and Morty) Ike (Smash) Daffy Duck Donkey Squirtle Furby Paul Rapper the Rapper Sack Boy Phinieas (Phineas and Ferb) Knuckles Flappy Bird Popeye Pete the Cat Pingu World 1Bosses Mini Burger King Lakitu Freddy Fazbear Mini RRR Peter Griffin King K Rool Toadette World 2 Bosses Mini McBowser Stack The King Mc Bowser Mr.Electric (Spy Kids) Barney McRollo Bowser World 3 Bosses Freezee McRollo Nicklous Cage The Memer Squid-Nado Naruto Bowser Round 2 World 4 Bosses Roy Koopa Slug Man George Lopez Captain Crook Rotten Robbie Wendy's Robot World 5 Bosses Star Smash Fiery K Rool Wendy Bonus World Bosses Grand Dad Angry Joe Sans Soulja Boy John Cena UnlockablesCategory:Shames You can Unlock The Bucket Reactor level from the first game by Crashing the Game by spawning 9001 Big Macs in Play Mode. Microsoft Sam and Tails Doll can be unlocked by saying SOI SOI SOI and Can you feel the Sunshine respectively in front of the screen. Credits Niiiiii - Producer Super Ronald Galaxy Crapcom - Ideas Sega - Music Floating Island Productions Sonic Team Youtube Twitch Square Cnix Philips Archie Comics Konami CN Nick Disney Deviant Art Subway FOX Fur Affinty